


all was golden in the sky

by stylinshaw



Series: 2009 + 2015 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 X 2015, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4154172">link it to yourself.</a> Phil takes a trip back to 2009, and has a talk with himself from 6 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all was golden in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the first fic was a lot more than I'd expected, and I got a lot of lovely comments asking for a sequel, so here it is now! Sorry it wasn't up earlier, writer's block hit me. Hard. 
> 
> title is from when the day met the night by p!atd. yes i went there
> 
> disclaimer - not my boys!
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

“Phil, can you help me get the Doritos?” Dan’s voice rings out from the living room.

“Yup,” Phil calls back, as he opens a cupboard and grabs the chips off the shelf. He turns, walking out of the kitchen-

-and into his bedroom.

Except this _isn’t_ his bedroom. This is his _parent’s_ house. It’s the room he stayed in in 2009.

Phil pinches himself slowly, making sure he isn’t hallucinating or dreaming. Nothing happens.

For a moment, he stares around. Suddenly, he notices a newspaper lying on the ground, reading _December 2009_ right at the top.

Phil’s hit with the realization that not only has he somehow travelled to his old bedroom, he’s also travelled _backwards in time._

“Oh my God,” says a voice from behind him, and Phil turns around, ready to explain himself. However, the words fail him, because, well.

Standing at the door with a shell-shocked expression, is _himself._ From 2009, anyway.

“Who are you, and why do you look suspiciously similar to me?” Other-Phil says, in an accusatory tone.

“I’m, uh,” Phil says, not knowing how to put this situation into words. “I’m you, I guess. From the future. 2015, to be exact.”

Other-Phil’s eyes widen slightly, but his tone is disbelieving when he says, “Sure you are.” He steps inside anyway, pushing the door shut gently. Phil’s glad- he doesn’t want to have to explain this situation to anybody.

Phil pulls out his phone, which, thankfully, hasn’t changed with the years. He holds the iPhone 6 to Other-Phil’s face.

“Look,” he says, waving the phone. “iPhone 6. Released 2014.”

“Okay,” Other-Phil says faintly. “ _Um._ Can I see that?”

“Yeah,” Phil says, unlocking his phone. “I guess.”

Other-Phil sits down on a chair, swiping at the screen with awkward, clumsy fingers. “This is weird. And big,” he begins. "And- holy- is that _Dan?_ ”

Other-Phil’s staring at a picture Phil had sneakily taken of Dan the other day- the younger man was tangled in Phil’s sheets, smiling sleepily at something on his phone. Phil couldn’t resist.

“Yeah,” he replies affectionately.

“So you’re still together,” Other-Phil says, and Phil sees the wheels turning in his brain, his eyes lighting up at the confirmation of them being in a relationship in the future. Phil smiles.

“Well, you and I both know we weren’t ever going to leave him,” he responds. Other-Phil nods, still staring at the picture of Dan with wide eyes.

“He looks amazing,” he states, honesty coloring his voice. To be fair, Phil thinks, it’s true. “Is he still as shy as he is now?”

Phil almost laughs out loud at the thought of _his_ Dan- the one in 2015- acting like he did back then, all awkward jokes and admiring glances.

“I wish you could see him now,” he admits to his younger self. “He’s grown into this incredible, self-confident man with millions of fans and-“

“Hang on,” Other-Phil interrupts, which is just as well, because Phil could go on for hours on Dan’s positive character development. “ _Millions?”_

Oh. Right.

“I’ve got close to three, and Dan’s at four and a half right now,” Phil says, noting the look of brief astonishment that crosses Other-Phil’s face. It makes sense, considering that in 2009 Phil had a little over a eighty thousand subscribers, and Dan- Dan’s channel had barely existed, back then.

They sit in silence for a couple of seconds, Phil recalling the memories of his past and Other-Phil staring bemusedly at Phil’s phone.

“I knew that everyone would adore him,” he says eventually. “I’m glad it worked out for us, then.”

“You wouldn’t believe how well it has,” Phil answers. He’s got a mental list of their achievements, his and Dan’s, running through his mind. “We have our own radio show now. We’ve written a book. We’ve met Fall Out Boy. I’m telling you now, the future is pretty weird.”

Other-Phil opens his mouth, as if he wants to say something in response, but no words come out. Phil takes a seat on the bed- _his bed_ \- and sighs.

“I don’t know if I should be telling you everything,” he says. “I don’t want you to act any different because you know it’s going to work out.”

“I won’t,” Other-Phil promises instantly, and Phil knows he’s being genuine. “I just- this is a lot to take in.”

“I know,” Phil replies agreeably, because it is quite a lot of information to process. “All in six years.”

“It’s all because of Dan, isn’t it?” Other-Phil asks, and the simple, innocent question makes Phil realize that yes, it _is_ all because of Dan. It’s not a fact he was unaware of before- he knows that they’d each be less popular if they’d never met. It’s fact, that they’re better together. Sure, Phil could’ve found happiness on his own if he hadn’t replied to the boy with the odd Twitter handle all those years ago, but it would never come close to the what Phil feels when he’s with Dan. Nothing could compare.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “It really is.”

Other-Phil seems to understand his mental tirade of love and affection for Dan, and he sits still for a few moments.

“So, a radio show, though,” he says, breaking the silence. “Is it anything like being a weatherman?”

Phil lets out a laugh. “It’s a little different,” he responds. This begins a steady stream of curious questions from Other-Phil- _What’s Sugarscape? Why were we its Hottest Lad? We’ve won actual awards? What was it like beating a world record? Why is your hair so short?_ amongst countless others, that Phil doesn’t really mind answering. After a while, Other-Phil runs out of questions.

“Phil,” he starts, suddenly. “I’ve got one last question.”

“Yeah?”

“How are you going to get back to 2015?”

Phil wants to answer, but he doesn’t know. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying not to think of being stuck in 2009 forever. He opens his eyes, and-

He’s standing in the hallway, right outside the kitchen. Dan’s Doritos are in his hands.

He blinks. He can hear the sounds of Dan channel surfing. Hesitantly, he walks towards the lounge. He hopes he looks normal- he certainly doesn’t feel it.

Dan’s staring vacantly at the television when Phil walks in. He doesn’t seem to be focusing on the show at all- in fact, he looks scarily similar to how Phil is feeling at that very moment.

Doubt starts to form in his mind. What was Dan doing when Phil was in 2009?

Phil shakes the thought from his mind quickly, stepping forward and holding out the Doritos.

“Um, Dan?” he says, and Dan snaps out of whatever stupor he was in.

“Oh, right, thanks,” he says, smiling at Phil as he takes the packet from Phil. Phil takes a seat on the couch, staring at Dan.

“You alright?” he asks. “You seem a bit…disoriented.”

“I’m fine,” Dan replies. He seems to think for a second before leaning in and kissing Phil firmly, and at that moment, Phil’s pretty sure Dan’s had a bit of a similar experience as well. He kisses back hard, a silent _thank you_ to his boyfriend.

When he pulls away, Phil thinks he sees comprehension forming on Dan’s face. But the expression disappears almost instantaneously. Dan winds an arm around Phil’s waist, and picks up the remote.

He resumes channel surfing. Phil lets his head fall onto Dan’s shoulder. It’s almost like a normal afternoon.

Phil knows he’s got a lot to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [altphan](http://altphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments/kudos are LOVE! let me know if i should continue this fic in any way! thank you for reading :)


End file.
